The American Society of Biomechanics is the primary society for biomechanics research in the United States. The Society's annual meeting brings together an interdisciplinary group of researchers interested in the application of mechanical principles to biological problems, both basic and applied. The 2011 annual meeting, which will be held in Long Beach California, is being hosted by the biomechanics faculty of the University of Southern California. The meeting will feature a variety of activities designed to foster lively interchange of ideas, including podium presentations, keynote lectures, poster presentations, topical tutorials, and virtual lab tours. Student participation and mentoring are priorities for the Society, and mechanisms have been established to specifically encourage and support the participation of women and underrepresented minorities. The 2011 meeting will include a one-one mentoring program, student award sessions, and luncheons to provide a forum for the discussion of career strategies and issues for women and minorities, as well as social events that will serve to engage student participants. Meeting attendance is anticipated to exceed 600 delegates, of which more than half are expected to be students. Funding of this proposal will help maintain a low registration cost for student attendees, and ensure that the meeting is available to the widest possible student audience. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The American Society of Biomechanics is the primary scientific organization for biomechanics research in the United States. The annual meeting will be hosted by the biomechanics faculty of the University of Southern California and will take place at the Westin Hotel in Long Beach California (August 10-13, 2011). The meeting promotes student participation with a particular emphasis on the participation of female and minority students. This proposal seeks funding to reduce the cost of student registration.